


Esaltati dall’alcool

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sirius e Lily, dopo qualche bicchiere di troppo, si concedono dei momenti sfrenati.





	Esaltati dall’alcool

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Harry Potter, Lily Evans/Sirius Black, ubriachi| [FANDOM]: Harry Potter| Personaggio/Pairing: Sirius/Lily| Avvisi: Dub-con; ubriachi, accenni agli animagus| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 839  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Esaltati dall’alcool

 

Sirius scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere e si piegò in avanti, rischiò di cadere e si appoggiò al bordo del letto dove si trovava sdraiata la giovane.

Sul pavimento, illuminata dalla luce di una lampada ad olio, c’erano una serie di bottiglie.

“Ha-hai visto… quanto è figa… la Stamberga strillante? Possiamo sbraitare quanto vogliamo qui!” gridò.

Evans ridacchiò e si guardò le dita, le vedeva sfocate e doppie. L’odore di polvere le pungeva le narici, mischiato a quello di alcool versato, di cui erano impregnate le lenzuola.

“Non mi hai detto perché… il preside… quel vecchio barboso con gli occhialini a mezzaluna… Ti ho mai detto che è tedioso? Le sue lezioni sono una noia!” sbraitò Lily.

“Non dirmi Evans. Tu che sei brava in tutto. SEC-CHIO-NA” la riprese Black. Mosse su e giù i piedi, gli formicolavano e sentiva la testa leggera.

“Beh, perché vi ha messo a disposizione questo posto? Per farvi trasformare illegalmente in Animagus? No, aspetta, ci sono. Perché lo trovava divertente come le sue battute demenziali” disse Lily. Dimenò le braccia sopra la testa, sfiorando la stoffa del letto a baldacchino strappata da profonde artigliate.

Sirius finse di abbaiare.

“Ammettilo, sono un gran cane” farfugliò.

“Al massimo un cagnetto in calore” ribatté Lily. Tentò di negare con le dita, avvertì delle vampate di calore ed iniziò a spogliarsi. 

“Il calore non mi manca” disse Black, facendole l’occhiolino. I suoi capelli lisci e mori brillavano illuminati dalla fioca luce. Iniziò a sua volta a spogliarsi, lanciò via le scarpe e giocherellò con la propria cravatta da Grifondoro, facendola ondeggiare.

< Oggi è il giorno in cui mia madre mi ha detto che non ero più suo figlio e il giorno in cui la sorella di Lily le ha detto che preferiva saperla morta che strega.

Trovarci qui mi è sembrato l’unico modo per dimenticare tutto > pensò, legandosi la cravatta intorno alla fronte. Rimase in boxer e si sedette sul letto davanti alla giovane, dal lato dei piedi. Si leccò le labbra, vedendo il corpo sottile di lei stretto solo dalla candida biancheria intima.

“Questo è divertente” disse Lily, prese i piedi di lui, mettendoseli sul viso. Finse d’ispirare a pieni polmoni e scoppiò a ridere.

Black applaudì, sbagliò a centrare le mani e gettò indietro la testa, facendo una risata sguaiata.

“Perché puzzano” farfugliò. Gli sfuggirono un paio di singhiozzi, il suo viso era accaldato.

“Non è rimasto un po’ di quel buon Whisky Incendiario, vero?” chiese Lily. Lasciò cadere pesantemente i piedi di lui sul letto e si piegò in avanti, si affacciò dal letto e vomitò.

L’odore di succhi gastrici punse le narici di Sirius che ingurgitò un colpo d’acido.

Lily gli ticchettò sulla spalla con il tallone, sollevando i glutei.

“Se io mi trasformassi cosa sarei, secondo te?” chiese.

Black le scese e gambe e gliele aprì, gattonò sopra di lei, che, ridendo, gli diede una serie di colpi sul petto. Le pupille di entrambi erano dilatate e non riuscivano a smettere di ridere.

“Magari una cagnetta” sussurrò.

Lily gli tirò i capelli e Black rise più forte, premendo il viso contro il petto di lei, cercando di soffocare la ridarella.

“Come te, intendi?” lo derise Evans.

“Sono passato da cagnetto a cagnetta? A cosa toccherà poi?” s’informò Black, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lily lo spinse e lui cadde dal letto, Lily si rotolò dietro di lui e gli cadde addosso, entrambi gemettero di dolore, ma ricominciarono presto a ridere. La loro pelle si annerì per la polvere.

Lily gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli morse il naso.

“Una cagnetta da guinzaglio?” propose.

“E vuoi mettermelo tu, rossina?” domandò Sirius. La baciò, si staccò e si guardò intorno confuso.

“Anche questo è un gioco divertente” disse Lily. Gli leccò il viso e gli prese il labbro inferiore tra le mani, succhiandolo.

“Io ho voglia ancora di bere” ammise Black, palpeggiandole i seni sotto il reggiseno.

“Accio bottiglia!” gridò Lily. Controllò una bottiglia dietro l’altra, leccando nella ricerca di alcune gocce. Ridacchiò e iniziò a strusciarsi la bottiglia contro gli slip.

Sirius gliela sfilò di mano.

“Fammi provare” disse. Iniziò a succhiare il collo della bottiglia, dimenando la coda, sentendo quello che rimaneva del sapore del liquore.

Lily si mise seduta a gattoni su di lui e ondeggiò, Sirius gettò via la bottiglia che s’infranse rumorosamente sul pavimento. I due risero ancora, le gole graffiate e le labbra secche. Iniziarono a leccarsi a vicenda, intrecciando le loro lingue, inumidendosi di saliva.

Black le abbassò gli slip e la penetrò con due dita di colpo, lei gridò e arcuò la schiena, gettando indietro la testa. Diede vita a una cascata di capelli rossi.

Sirius continuò ad eccitarla, fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo. Iniziò a vedere sfocato, fece scivolare le dita da fuori di lei e si leccò le mani.

“Allora, sono o non sono un bravo cagnetto?” la interrogò.

Lily ridacchiò ancora e crollò addormentata su di lui, Black la annusò.

< Ha un buon odore > pensò, appisolandosi a sua volta.

 


End file.
